dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeve
Maeve is a character in the ''Dragon Quest'' series, originally hailing from Dragon Quest VII. Characteristics Maeve is a tall, physically fit woman with long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Her outfit is remarkably similar to the female Warrior’s from Dragon Quest III. She wears a metal bikini top, a fauld, a horned helmet, pauldrons, gloves, boots, and carries a round shield, all in pink. Around her waist, she wears a blue belt with purple cloth attached like a skirt, and she also wears black sleeves and socks. She carries a sword in a scabbard at the left side of her waist. In her monstrous form, Maeve is a fright knight and keeps her horned helmet, shield, boots, gloves, and waistguard. She now wears a blue breastplate with pauldrons and a long, tattered pink cape with purple lining attached to the shoulders. Her sword becomes larger and more deadly. In her second monstrous form, she resembles a skeleton swordsman. History Maeve is the sister of Molloy, for whom the town of Ballymolloy is named. When she was young, monsters attacked the town. As an able warrior, he decided to fight back against the monsters. The plan was that he would be the first in a wave of attacks from the village. However, when the time came to fight, none of the villagers could summon their courage to help Molloy. Because of this, Molloy continued fighting the monsters, waiting for reinforcements that never came. When the monsters were defeated, Molloy returned bloodied and died soon after. Maeve, fueled by grief and told by an evil voice, grew bitter at the villagers' cowardice. She began to resent them and then turned into a monster. Sometime before the party arrives in Ballymolloy, Maeve steals all the women and orders them to destroy their town or they would never see the women again. Hanlon tries to bring the women back, but is gravely injured. Maeve, seeing Patrick, Hanlon's son, elects to bring the fallen warrior back to Ballymolloy. Synopsis She first meets the party at the forest outside of Ballymolloy. She offers weeds to some nearby graves because she had no flowers to offer. Maribel gives her some flower seeds and, moved by her kindness, Maeve escorts them to the town, but slips away quietly just as they arrive. She meets them again at the entrance to Rainbow Mines. The party tells her why they have come to the mines and asks her to help them find a green gem. She declines to help them. However, as soon as the party finds a green stone, Maeve returns and helps the party obtain a piece of the stone. At the same time, gives them a wooden doll. She says that it is a memento of his brother, but she doesn't need it anymore. She is last seen in The Tower where she reveals her true form after defeating the crabble-rouser. After defeating the crab, the party is shocked to find out that Maeve is actually the leader of the monsters. Maeve lands the finishing blow on the monster and confirms Hanlon's suspicions. She tells them that only her death will bring back the women of Ballymolloy. The party defeats her. The party will have two choices: they can let Hanlon slay her or protect her from Hanlon. Either way, she will inform the party on how to return to their own time. After conveying that information, she dies. In the Labyrinth of Time, she is at the deepest chamber of the Rainbow Mines and turns the Rainbow Rocks into Rockbombs, Bomboulders, & Grinades, wanting the miners to get blown sky-high. The Luminary and the party confront her, and after her defeat, she turns back into a human. She tells them that another evil voice whispered in her ear to these horrible deeds, and vows to keep protecting the people. As A Temporary Party Member Maeve joins the party temporarily. Her regular attack does 30 HP. Her Dragon Slash does the same amount of damage due to the lack of Dragon type monsters in Ballymolloy. She can also use Lightning Slash, which does 40 HP. Finally, she can use Heal, which can heal one party member 30 HP. As A Boss The party fights Maeve in The Tower. She has about 200-250 HP. However, she does not attack at all. Maeve will either defend, use Defending Champion, which causes all attacks to do 1-2 HP damage, or watch. The party should attack without fear of reprisal. After several turns, Maeve will be defeated. Alternatively, the hero can use the Wood Doll item, causing the fight to immediately end in success for the party. Dragon Quest XI 3DS and Switch Gallery DQXI - Maeve.png|XI form. Etymology Maeve is the anglicised form of the Celtic name "Medb", which means 'intoxicating' or 'she who intoxicates'. In Irish legends, Medb is the name of a warrior queen of Connacht, the western province of Ireland. She is best known for her role in the famous Ulster Cycle. In the original Japanese game and the PSX version, her name is Matilda, which comes from the Germanic name Mahthildis, which means strength in battle. Both names are indicative of her status as a female warrior and her role in the story of Ballymolloy. Other languages Related monsters *Ancient mariner *Armful *Blight knight *Fright knight *Grievous bodily arm *Night knight *One-man army *Skeleton swordsman (Dragon Quest III) Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII bosses Category:Dragon Quest VII temporary party members Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI bosses Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber characters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII characters Category:Superboss